


Same Face, Different Eyes

by Samanila_sandwich



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, dream aziraphale is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanila_sandwich/pseuds/Samanila_sandwich
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare about falling from Heaven and his angel is left to comfort him afterwards





	Same Face, Different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This might be doo doo. I apologize. Might come back later and revise. Idk

It was black. 

Not dark. 

Black. 

Completely void of light and color that even Crowley’s demon eyes couldn’t even adjust to it.

“Hello?” He called, turning his head from side to side in hopes of seeing something. He could only look down and see himself, the white robes he was draped in and the white feathers of his wings.

“Hello!?” He called louder.

“Crowley.”

He spun around and found his friend of thousands of years standing behind him, their surroundings now blindingly white.

“Aziraphale.” The redhead sighed in, what anyone human would call, relief. The angel was in his usual tans and whites, his own wings splayed out behind himself and a foreign look on his face. 

Tired.  
Bored almost. 

“Angel, where are we?” He asked, although he knew exactly where they were. Heaven. How or why exactly he had no idea but he could recognize these stark white walls anywhere.  
“You don’t belong here, Crowley.” Aziraphale stated flatly, dry and to the point. Like an angel. So unlike his angel.

Crowley took a step towards him but didn’t seem to get any closer. He took another then another. He was walking, he knew he was, but he wasn’t getting any closer.  
“Angel.” He tried.

Aziraphale didn't respond, only watched him like one would watch an injured animal limp and cry. His eyebrows upturned slightly with pity.

“I think it’s time you go, Crowley.” The angel sighed, making Crowley halt.  
“What? What do you- Hey!”

Invisible hands took ahold of him, rooting him in place as Aziraphale stepped up to him, hand extended.  
“Angel, no. Please. Please please please. No!” He cried, thrashing to no avail. 

Aziraphale laid the hand on his cheek, stilling him. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, attempting to calm his panicked breath. The redhead turned his face into that soft, kind hand. The hand that had ran through his hair and held his own hand and rested in the exact same spot so many times in the past. When he opened his eyes again, the angel looking back at him wasn’t Aziraphale. He was a creature made of nothing but malice and disgust, so strong it shone in his flat blue eyes. The hand on his face moved down to the center of his chest and shoved him back, out into open air.

“AZIRAPHALE!”

Crowley reached out for him, but there was no kind hand there to catch him. 

He was falling. Plummeting. Feeling every feather on his wings burn away and grow as black as the hole where his grace once was, heavy and pulling him down to hell with the weight of all the soot and sin. He could see his hands in front of him grasping as nothing but empty air, at the screams that left his mouth as the white of heaven disappeared, became blue then grey then red then the void black he started in. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He jolted up from the couch with a shout, fingers curled like claws and something burning hot in his throat.

“Crowley?”

He turned with a snarl at the voice, finding Aziraphale standing behind the couch he was sat on with a look of worry and surprise on his face.

“Are you alright?”  
“ ‘m fine!” Crowley snapped, waving his friend away in his usual fashion before he curled into himself, bending in half to rest his forehead against the arms crossed over his knees, attempting to slow his labored breathing and bite back the urge to cry.  
“Did you have a -”  
“Don’t! Don’t you say it.”  
“Nightmare?” The angel finished, softer. 

Crowley didn’t respond, and Aziraphale was much too fussy to leave him alone for long. Crowley could hear his shoes click against the wood floor before he heard it creak. He chanced a glance up and found Aziraphale kneeling, resting back on his haunches in front of him, hands folded in his lap, watching him with those big blue doe eyes of his. Soft and cloudy like an infant’s blanket. Those were the eyes of his angel. And the sight was enough to make the demon break.

“Angel.” He croaked, before sliding off the couch and burying his face in his friend’s chest, arms going around his waist.

Aziraphale only jumped at the sudden contact before embracing it and wrapping his arms around his demon.  
“Oh! What’s wrong, dear? What did you see?”  
“I….I fell.” Crowley hiccupped. “A-And you were the one who shoved me out of Heaven.”

The angel’s breath halted and his arms curled tighter around the demon in his lap.

“You know I would never.” He said more then asked.  
“I know. I know I know. You sounded so much like them. It just felt so...real. ”  
“Nightmares usually do.” 

Aziraphale dipped his head and buried his nose in his demon’s firey hair. “I’m sorry.”

The demon shook his head. “What are you apologizing for?”

“For nightmare me giving you a fright.” 

That made the demon scoff and pull away, wiping at his eyes with a twitchy smile on his lips. “Shut up.” He chuckled.

Aziraphale only smiled back and raised a hand. When Crowley flinched away from it moving towards his cheek, Aziraphale relocated it to his forehead instead, pushing back his hair and pressing a kiss to his heated skin.

A bone rattling sigh escaped the demon at the intimacy. “Thank you, Angel.”

“My pleasure, dear.”


End file.
